You only live twice
by Sssilver.Lady
Summary: She was Andrea Potter, travelling back in time to 1944 really shouldn't surprise her so. (Fem!Harry.Rated because i'm paranoid.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

The first time she woke up everything was bright and fuzy and she was _so _tired she let the darkness claim her again. She would deal with what happened when she had a clearer had.

The second time she gasped as her eyes flew open, like she just came back from the dead and for a moment she thought she died but then her pounding headache made itself known and she groaned.

Rubbing her temples she stared at a fixed point above her head and concentrated on pushing the pain away until it was nothing more than a distant throb and she was finally able to look around.

She was in the same room as she went to sleep but there was something different. It felt newer and she soon spotted a closet that wasn't there last night. Her trunk was at the foot of the bed and she quickly grabbed her wand from its holster and got out bed, making sure to silence her footsteps. The Potter house is brand new and unfamiliar around her. A few confusing moments later she finally realised what happened.

She was Andrea Potter, travelling back in time to 1944, really shouldn't surprise her so.

A few months later, out of boredom she would say, she was enrolled for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Andrea was a rather good actress when it came to play the poor orphaned child whose parents were killed by Grindelwald(not entirely a lie) a few days after her seventeen birthday. Headmaster Dippet was convinced and addmited her, though she felt his dislike for her aparent blood status. Hate of muggles and muggleborns was even worse here than in her time. _Though she supposed it wasn't her time anymore. _

In retrospect she really should have thought this more through, she thinks, sighing as she waits with the first years to be sorted. Her eyes wonder through the hall and she spots him. _Tom Riddle. _Anger flares in her and soon diminishes. _It's not Voldemort. Not yet, _a voice whispers from within and even though the voice is right, her hand still inches towards her wand. Andrea knows she has to look away when his eyes meet hers, but she can't, and it's not red she sees, but blue, as blue as the sea and there is something behind them that she can't quite distinguish. She breaks out of her thoughts when her name is called. It seems rather fitting that the name she choose would honor her dead mother, considering she is about to go to school with her-would-be murderer. She shivers and as soon as the hat is placed upon her head it bellows the house that haunted her entire life. _Slytherin._

Slytherins, she observed, are more united than the other houses. Even though her status is questionable, when they leave the safety of the common room, nobody says anything and to an extent they have her back. But as soon as that wall slides closed it's masks off. Andrea takes it all in stride. She doesn't care for the insults about her, she heard worse. They can't seem to curse her and that makes them angry, but she was the daughter of a Marauder and she will be dammed if she lost to these uppity purebloods. She pranks them from time to time and they look suspiciously around them but they don't suspect her. Riddle, for all his talk as Voldemort, never bothers her and only speaks to her when necessary, in soft tones, nothing like his future counterpart.

It takes everything in her power not to curse him to hell and back the first time he asked her something.

The first month passes uneventfully and she spends most of her time reading, studying, and trying to figure out if she is stuck here and if so _can she change everything? _

Unfortunately Slughorn finds her as brilliant as the last time and she and Riddle are partnered for a project. She sighs and ignoring the itch to kill him they throw ideas back and forth and she finds herself stunned at how brilliant he was before madness overtook him.

She is reading in a corner of the common room, waiting for Riddle, when Abraxas Malfoy(stupidness is a trait in the Malfoy line she thinks) decides to have some fun with her and insult her. She ignores him like one would ignore an annoying fly and Andrea knows that he would snap soon. After all Malfoys don't like being ignored. She is prepared for spells, magic, anything but his next words shock her through the core. "Your stupid mudblood mother couldn't even pick up a pen it's a wonder she had you." Her wand is in her hand before she even registers what she is doing and she's firing spells like she fired in The Last Battle, trying to get through Death Eaters. Malfoy doesn't even have the chance to put up a shield before a Conjunctivis Curse, a Bat-Bogey Hex and a Levicorpus hit him at the same time. He is upside down and screaming from the pain of the Bogey Hex as bats fly out of his nose and she silences him with a flick of the wand. Her magic is angry, just burning at the surface and she hasn't felt this alive in months. She feels the entire Slytherin house watching her, silent, observing as she gets in his face and nearly hisses(she's very careful not to slip to Parseltongue),"Nobody insults my mother you utter useless bag of meat and gets away with it." Her words are whispered but she knows everyone heard. Andrea turns around and cancels the Bogey Hex but refuses to let him down. She watches him,as she gathers her things, hanging there, still silenced and some try to get him down but nobody tells her to do something about it. She pushes past a curious Riddle as she exits the common room and she doesn't care. Andrea goes outside, steals a school broom and for the first time in over a year she flies again.

It took Riddle two hours to get Malfoy down and another one to cancel the Conjunctivis Curse.

Nobody dares insult her mother now.

Malfoy still can't see as good as he had.

By the time November rolled around everybody in the Slytherin house knew not to mess with her mother. Insults were thrown casually around(Mudblood whore was a favorite of theirs) but it grew boring after a while. Purebloods weren't known for their inspiration in insults. Malfoy didn't speak to her since the incident(what a shame, she thinks smirking) but she can feel his eyes burning into her back.

The first snow just settled when it happened. Andrea was walking back from the library one night, just before curfew, when she felt it. A chill swept her and as soon as she turned around she was faced with the red of a Stunner and blonde hair. _I am going to kill him_, is her last conscious thought.

When she wakes up she can barely see and her arms hurt. Her eyes adjust eventually and she realizes she's in a broom closet, her arms stuck above her head and Malfoy leaning casually against the wall, eyeing her hungrily. She cracks her neck loudly and steels herself."For a mudblood whore you are quite the eye catcher.", he growls, crossing the small space to grip her chin in his hold. Andrea looks into his cold grey eyes, defiant, and spits in his face, because _goddammit _she survived Death Eaters and Voldemort at the height of his power and she's not about to be cowed by a Malfoy.

He looks shocked for a second then it disappears and rage seeps in. She feels the fist, rather than see it, and she definitely tastes the blood in her mouth. She looks up at him and grins,"Is that all you got?" and she starts laughing. He doesn't silence her, but his slap does. Her head snaps to the left and she knows her lip is split. Then, without warning, he starts fondling her, murmuring in her ear,"I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight", over and over again. She licks her lips and tries to roll her shoulders. Andrea gasps when his cold hands raise her skirt and shoves it down her knickers, proding. For a moment she does nothing. Seconds pass and her anger raises and she smiles, a smile that her friend Ron described as "bloody terrifying". Then her magic is freed and flows freely around her. Malfoy is thrown from the closet, but his back doesn't touch the door(thrown open before her magic reacted to her will) and instead he clashes against the stone wall, hard and falls down with a satisfying thud. Riddle and Pollux Black stand there watching Malfoy in disgust. She stands, claims her wand from the floor and exits the closet, striding like she was queen marching to her throne. She knows her hair has seen better days and her robes are in disarray but she doesn't care as she advances on Malfoy, murder in her eyes.

Pollux thinks she looks like a lioness ready to pounch on her prey.

Tom doesn't think. He just feels her magic, her power, and it feels intoxicating.

Andrea silences Malfoy and then she sees him mouthing his screams as the blood boiling curse races through his veins. She wanted to make him suffer just a bit longer but a firm hand stops her."Don't", he says and she tilts her head slightly hearing behind that simple word, _not here, not now_, and she sighs."Fine", she gritts out through bloodied teeth and waves her wand in a sweeping motion that stuffed Malfoy in the closet. The door is repaired, but before she closes it, she Obliviates Malfoy. All he would remember would be that he fell asleep in a broom closet after a good snog with Lucida Nott. But she would remember, she would never forget and he will pay.

When they enter the common room later that night Andrea knows what it looks like, though she doesn't care and ignores the rest of the Slytherins who stare at her, as she licks her lips and strodes into one of the shared bathrooms intent on fixing her appearence. She can't fill it in her to be surprised when Riddle follows her. They sit in silence as she checks herself over. There is a neat bruise already forming on her cheek and she rolls her eyes, her bottom lip is split and she can feel a knocked loose tooth. Sighing she cleans her mouth but when she tries to heal her lip, her hand is shaking and _she can't_. She knows what's coming and she refuses to break down in front of Riddle, but he says nothing as he gently guides her to a chair and fixes her lip and tooth. He reaches into his robes and she tenses automatically but he ignores her as he pulls a bottle potion from his pocket. He crouches down to her level and opens the bottle. A sour smell fills the space and he takes hold of her chin, tilting her head, and pouring some of the potion on her cheek. It's hot, nearly painfully so but she ignores it as she stares into those blue eyes. In the future she would have spat in those eyes but now, _now she doesn't know._

She kisses him then. Stops thinking for a second and kisses him. She know he's shocked but then he returns the kiss.

He tastes like apples, cinammon and _death._ Intoxicating.

She tastes like fresh mint, chocolate and _blood._

Just as suddenly he pulls back, but Andrea doesn't want to open her eyes. Not yet. When she hears the door slam closed that's when she blinks and looks around. Slowly she gets undressed and steps into the hot shower trying to figure out what happened to her.

Her lips still tingle hours later when she stares at the ceiling trying, and failing, to fall asleep.

She dreams of blue eyes turning red.

By tomorrow morning the whole house knows what happened. They part before her like the Red Sea.

At breakfast she caches a glimpse of blue eyes and she runs. Nobody sees her for hours.

She's watching the sun set when he appears next to her. They sit in silence for a moment but then strong arms turn her around and he crashes their lips together. Andrea melts in his embrace and forgets that he's supposed to be the enemy, that she killed him in the future, she forgets the monster he became.

Later she tries to remember how they managed to get to the Room of Requirment but she realizes she doesn't care and she closes her eyes, Tom already sleeping next to her, and falls asleep.

In her dreams handsome, seventeen year old, Tom turns into Voldemort and kills her. She wakes up with a start and notices she is alone.

Times passes and they continue like this, loosing themselves in each other during the night and when the sun rises she's always alone, in a cold bed.

Andrea sometimes wonders if she was a bad as Septimus Weasley when she was a Gryffindor and realizes that yes, she was, because even then being a Slytherin meant Death Eater. Now it meant scum of the earth, follower of Grindelwald, her supossed blood status definitely didn't help matters.

Weasley and his gang manage to corner her, one cold February day and she curses the fact that her awarness of her surroundings is slipping through her fingers. Septimus is ready to curse her when a shield bursts to life between them and Andrea is shocked to see Charles Potter, her grandfather, defend her with the same expression she had when she cursed Draco after insulting Hermione. Septimus and his gang leaves but Charles stays and helps gather her fallen books then he escorts her to the dungeons. He doesn't say anything when she asks why and she understands. When she thanks him he just stares at her for a few seconds then leaves.

The next morning Weasley and his gang suddenly turn green and their hair silver. Andrea smirks proudly and nobody sees the questioning look Potter throws her.

Tom and her continue meeting in the Room and one night she puts her foot down and asks him why. He doesn't asnwer, just kisses her and it's different. This is soft and slow and it tells her everything that Tom can't. They take their time that night, kissing and discovering their bodies all over again and in the morning when she wakes he's still there. Andrea smiles for the first time in months.

After that Voldemort and Tom Riddle are two separate persons in her head. And she swears on her parents grave that she would do everything in her power to stop Tom from becoming Voldemort.

The Slytherins notice how Tom suddenly is everywhere she is, having her back, but they don't question it because nobody in their house wants to make Tom mad. He may not talk much and likes to keep to himself but everybody knows what he's capable of.

All her research led her to one conclusion: by arriving in 1944 she created an alternate universe with a future nobody could predict. That scares the living daylights out of her and at the same time makes her happy thinking that maybe Tom didn't need to become Voldemort.

She stops her time travel research and instead reads everything she can get her hands on Grindelwald. She would not have another idiot with illusions of grandeur ruin her world. She ended one Dark Lord, she can stop another.

It's March when Andrea walks in the Room to find Tom reading a book about Horcruxes. The same book that she read when she was hunting Voldemort's. She sees red and her magic reacts taking the book from his hands and throwing it across the room. He jumps, wand in hand and she has a powerful sense of deja vu.

"What do you think you're doing?", he asks, pointing his wand at her and suddenly hers is in her hand and she has to stop the curse that nearly rolled of her tongue.

"Believe me you do not want to go there."

"What do you even know about Horcruxes?"

"More than you", she responds and tilts her head thinking,"I can show you." And she closes her eyes asking the Room for a pensieve and praying that she's doing the right thing.

He eyes the bowl like it will bite him while she puts her wand to her head, bringing the memories forward. A few minutes later the pensieve is full,"It's not a trick Tom. These are my memories and they will show you why Horcruxes are not the answer.", she says tiredly. He looks at her and for a moment she sees Voldemort, then he lowers his wand and takes her hand.

They jump in the memories together.

They are in Godric's Hollow, the place where she was born and she can see her parents playing with baby her and suddenly the door is blown. Moments later baby her is staring in the red eyes of Voldemort as he points his wand and utters two words. The memory fades. Andrea knows he has questions but she shushes him, telling him to be patient.

She shows him her first year, her fighting for the stone and what Voldemort became.

She shows him her fighting the basilisk and her finding out who Voldemort really was. Tom gasps near her as he sees his younger self.

She skips third year and jumps straight to the Tournament. She shows him the Tasks and Voldemort being reborn. She watches as her younger self battles Voldemort and next to her Tom is speechless.

She shows him the battle in the Department of Mysteries and after that the prophecy.

She shows him his past, through Dumbledore's eyes and how she fought the Death Eaters that invaded Hogwarts at the end of that year. Shows him how her cutting curse decapitated Bellatrix and how later, while she cried in the aftermath of what she's done, realised what she knew(but didn't accept it) for months, war had come.

Andrea doesn't show him how she studied everything she could get her hands on, dabling in dark magic, black magic and everything in between to be better preppared for her next encounter with Voldemort. She doesn't show him how in her research she distanced herself from everyone to the point her coming into the past didn't even bother her(maybe it should). Instead she shows him the Final Battle on Hogwart's grounds(how poetic, she thinks now). Shows him, how she danced between Death Eaters, cutting them down one by one, trying to get closer to Voldemort. She shows him the duel that ended his life in another future and then..and then she shows him the destruction of the wizarding world.

When they exit the Pensieve he is quiet and the only thing she says is:"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will." He is startled by the sound of her voice and she sees him grab his wand tighter, backing away from her.

Something inside her breaks and she exits the Room as fast as she can, tears in her eyes. She hasn't cried since Sirius. That night she falls asleep, outside, in the grass, the full moon and stars twinkling happily above her.

When she wakes up she's in the Potter house and everything is exactly as she left it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

The next few weeks were weird. Andrea couldn't stop thinking about the time she spent in the past and in the back of her mind, just barely reaching consciousness, was the feeling she was missing something. Something big and important, but it was so faraway from her that she couldn't understand it and she couldn't grasp it and most days she had to strain to feel the missing piece but it was slipping through her fingers like water.

Andrea didn't know if it was nothing but a very _vivid dream _or it really happened. While living there it seemed as real as everything and there was nothing strange that made her pause and think that maybe she was dreaming and she was sure she would have known if that was the truth. The only thing she knew for sure was while months passed in the past only a few hours ticked by in the present. So the weeks after her experience, as she liked to call it, were spent jumping from library to library trying to find out _what?_

That thought froze her in her tracks. What exactly was she trying to find out? How to get back in past? Why? If it was real or not? Again why? Why was she trying so hard..she didn't even finish thinking the question when a face flashed behind her eyes, _Tom. _She was doing everything she could to get back to him, after all there was nothing left for her here. Sighing she turned the water off and taking off her robe she stepped into the bathtub, letting the hot water wash away the tension that never seemed to leave her. Closing her eyes and bending her knees, she slipped under water, the silence welcoming. A few seconds passed and her lungs started to want air. She ignored that and closed her eyes,_just a few more seconds. _

She suddenly stood up, her eyes flying open, gasping for breath and looked around, only she wasn't in her bathroom, she was outside in the Hogwarts gardens, the sun just rising. Andrea stood up and only then realised that her clothes were wet. The normal thing to do would be to dry herself up and find out what happened and how much time had passed but the only thing she could do was laugh. She laughed like she never laughed, her voice carrying over the gardens. After her episode ended and she stopped gasping for breath she twirled her wand and cocked her head as glowing numbers appeared before her. _5.03.1945 6:55 AM. _It seemed only a few hours passed here since she showed Tom her memories. Did that mean months would pass in her time now? Is this her body? And if not what would happen to her body in the tub? She had no idea and apparently no way of finding out how to stay in one time. She didn't notice that while thinking her feet started walking and she was making her way towards the dungeons, still dripping wet, until she collided with something. Looking up she was met with the disgusted face of Malfoy. He was looking at her like she was something dirty on his shoe and any other day she would have slapped that look right off his face but now she was just so tired. And maybe out of breath. Sidestepping him, her hold on her wand tightned and she continued on her way with her eyes wide open. By the time she made it to the wall of the common room she was panting and black spots were started to appear behind her eyes. Leaning on the wall she murmured the password making the wall to slide off. There were a few Slytherins scattered in the common room that threw her weird looks but she easily spotted Tom in a corner. The black spots were bigger now and she could barely breath but she forced her legs to work making her way towards him. He looked up when she approached and she could see the shock in his eyes at her state. Andrea had enough time to whisper a croacked,"I'm sorry.", before her legs failed and she collapsed, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

There was someone screaming and a lot of pain. Her lungs were heavy and her throat was killing her and someone should _really really take the pressure of her chest. _Seconds passed but they felt like years and she realised in her subcouncious that she was drowing and the only thing she could think about was Tom. A few more painful seconds and she felt the water travel up her throat and she started choking and coughing water. There was a voice screaming at her but in her daze she couldn't make out the words or who was saying them.

Her coughing fit lasted a few minutes and left her starring at the ceiling of her bathroom, her eyes unfocused. Slowly she turned her head,and she distantly noticed that she was sprawled on the cold tales that decorated the floor. Next to her, breathing as heavily as her and with a look of pure madness, sat George Weasley in all his glory. Andrea opened her mouth to say something, anything, _i didn't want to die, _but her throat felt like sandpaper and every breath felt like knives piercing her.

Instead she turned her head towards the ceiling, her thoughts elsewhere.

Soon enough the monotone color of the ceiling lurred her into sleep. She hoped she would go back to Tom.

Unfortunately when she woke up, she wasn't in Hogwarts. She was tucked in firmly in the bed sheets and she sighed deeply as she threw the covers off her, the cold making her shiver.

In the kitchen George was reading a muggle newspaper, though it was obvious he wasn't really paying attention, his mind elsewhere.

"I didn't try to kill myself, you know.", she said casually as she started to make some coffee.

"Really?",he asked in a dry tone, still not looking up from the paper. Andrea made a noncommital sound and ripped the paper from his hands, forcing him to look up at her,"I can't explain but it's definitely not what you think."

"Really? Because it seems like i came to see how you were doing and you were half-drowned in your own bathtub. Please tell me how it looks like because i don't see anything else!", he had stood up during his small rant, his voice hard and low.

She turned her back on him and contemplated the idea to tell him everything as she poured the coffee in two cups. On one hand he could help her or he could commit her. In the back of her mind she noticed that her wand was missing and for a moment panic installed in her bones, but the feeling was dissipated as soon as it appeared. This was George. She trusted him to have her back on the battlefield she could trust him with this.

And so she told him everything.

By the end his eyebrows had relocated in his hairline "That's the truth. Wether you believe me or not that's your problem."

"I never heard of anything like this. Are you sure..., he paused for a few seconds, are you sure it's not just an illusion?"

"I thought about that obviously but i couldn't find a spell that resembles these...incidents."

The kitchen lapsed in silence, George starring thoughtfully in his coffee like it could give him the answers.

Suddenly a cold tremor made its way up her back and she involuntary gasped.

She blinked. The kitchen slidded out of focus.

She blinked again and realised she was lying down, the sun shinning down on her face and a sanitary smell burning her nose. She spent enough times in the Hogwarts Infirmary to recognise it in seconds. _What the...? _Her thought trailed off when she noticed Tom sitting by her bed reading what looked like Most Potente Potions. Something told her it wasn't that.

She took the time to study him. His hair was darker somehow, and there were dark circles under his eyes that weren't there before. Andrea opened her mouth to say something, anything but the only thing that she could do was cough.

In seconds there was a glass of water at her lips and her throat welcomed the cool liquid. When she could finally breathe normally and the world wasn't so blury she saw Tom's eyes flash with concern before it was replaced by curiosity. Andrea smiled thinly,"Perhaps you could tell me what happened?"

"You were drowing, there was water in your lungs, a few more minutes and you would have died.", his voice was smooth and low and she bit her lip. She hadn't realised exactly how much she missed him. They stood in silence for a few minutes, staring at each other and Andrea sighed and started telling him everything. For a few seconds she had a feeling of deja vu as she told the exact same story a few minutes ago to George. That raised even more questions that she had no way of answering. After she finished she stood there silently, tense with her head bowed, waiting for his reaction. Soft, pale hands raised her chin, forcing her to look into his blue eyes,"We'll figure out how to make you stay in one place." At his words her own eyes widened and realised he was going to help her even if it meant she would never return to him. She kissed him then, passionately and without holding anything back. Tom returned her kiss as feverishly as her.

The weeks flew by and soon March turned into April. Her and Tom's reasearch concluded absolutely nothing. No book, not even in the restricted section(or the Chamber for that matter), showed any indication that something like this ever happened before. Thankfully Andrea seemed to have stopped transitioning, for now. Things were peaceful, well as peaceful as they could be at Hogwarts. Malfoy stopped bothering her entirely when he finally noticed her relationship with Tom. Apparently even Malfoys have self-preservation. The same thing couldn't be said about Weasley and his gang. They didn't do too much but it was enough to make them a pain in her ass. And if there was one thing Andrea hated was having daily stupidity in her life. She thinks that if she rolls her eyes once more they are going to jump out of her head. So to alleviate her stress she pranked them endlessly. Tom would roll his eyes at her childishness but she knew he enjoyed seeing the Gryffindors turn up at breakfast purple and in tutus. Andrea was good enough that they didn't know who was doing this but she thought Potter suspected it. She and Potter had a weird relationship. He was her grandfather, but of course he didn't know that, and sometimes when Tom wasn't helping her study, Charles would join her. He wouldn't say anything, just read and when he was done he would get up, murmur a soft goodbye and leave. Alas she had more important things on her mind than her weird friendship with her would be grandfather.

Seeing as she fought in a war, classes were easy. She did everything from memory and if she didn't remember something than it wasn't important to begin with. The professors loved her, with one exception. Martin Andrews was a former Ravenclaw who was impartial when it came to houses, except her. He was the DADA teacher and Andrea knew it bothered him when she clearly showed she was better than him at theory and in practice. After all DADA was partially the reason she survived the war. Every chance he got, Andrews would ask her questions beyond the knowledge of a seventh year. Of course she answered them correctly every time and every time she could see his anger grow. Right now, for example, he was talking about the Patronus charm and its properties. Andrea tuned him out already knowing everything there was about this charm.

"Miss Evans, perhaps if you think you are so knowledgeable in this charm to not pay attention, then you could come in front of the class and demonstrate.". Andrea hated his voice. It was high pitched and got even worse when he was angered, like now. It sounded like cats scratching the blackboard and she flinched at his implication. Saying nothing, she sighed, and stood up not even bothering to move from her place. Taking out her wand she concentrated on one specific night she spent with Remus and Sirius in Grimauld Place, with them telling stories of their adventures at Hogwarts. Making sure their faces were strong in her mind, she raised her wand and calmly intoned,"Expecto Patronum". Just like she expected, out of her wand burst Padfoot, hair sticking up and snarling, eyes fierce and looking around for a foe. The Hufflepuffs in its vicinity retreated at the sight, of what looked to them, to be the Grim. The professor's mouth was hanging open and she smirked, still keeping her wand raised. Andrea concentrated once more on her memory and from her wand burst Moony on its hind legs, howling at the invisible moon. A few girls screamed and at that moment Andrews' eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled, his head hitting his desk on his way down. Everyone was watching her in fear and awe. Moony and Padfoot circled the room a few times and discovering no dangers they came back to her, Padfoot bouncing, tongue sticking through his teeth and his tail wiggling happily. Behind him Moony looked like he was shaking his head and as they reached her they disappeared. Smirking she sat down again, arms crossed. Next to her Tom shook his head and rolled his eyes, but she knew he was impressed. Not many people could produce a Patronus, never mind two. It took her one year to call two patroni and another one to be able to sustain them. Dumbledore and Voldemort(of her time) were both capable of sustaining multiple patroni.

The good part came after her demonstration when Andrews simply choose to ignore her, even going as far to not say anything when she passed him in the hallways.

She was reading in the library one saturday afternoon, Potter across from her concentrating on his Potions homework, when the air seemed to thicken and sizzle with magic and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Without even registering what she was doing, Andrea gripped her wand and casually looked up from her book and froze. Tom was behind Potter his wand digging painfully in Charles throat. Andrea had to give it to Potter. Despite having a wand digging in his throat by one of the most dangerous person in Hogwarts he appeared to be quite calm. His arms were raised above his head, in the universal sign of "i surrender" and aside from breathing he stopped moving.

"Tom, what in seven hells do you think you are doing?", she asked angrily completely forgetting where they were, her own infamous temper rising slowly. Tom didn't answer her but she managed to catch his eyes, and if she were anyone else they would be cowered underneath his gaze. After a few seconds Tom went back to glaring at Potter and she could see smoke rising from the tip of his wand, undoubtely burning Potter, who aside from narrowing his eyes didn't even flinch.

Andrea wondered if she could get to her wand in time before Tom did something he wouldn't regret. She was fast at drawing a wand but Tom already looked like the smallest movement would make him blow Potter's head off.

She tensed when she saw his mouth open, and expecting something else entirely, she was shocked at his words. His voice was soft and dangerously low,"You have 5 seconds to leave or else you wouldn't like to find out exactly why Slytherins are considered dark."

"Is that a threat?", asked Potter and Andrea suddenly knew why she always seemed to get in trouble.

"It's a promise. 4 seconds." Tom backed off watching Potter carefully gather his things and start to leave when, in a move she considered extremely stupid, he turned around took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. Then he ran off just as Tom was raising his wand again, magic rolling off him in waves.

Without missing a beat Andrea took her wand out and intercepted Tom's castration spell in the middle, causing a sound loud enough to rattle the books on the shelf.

"Are you trying to erase me from existence?", she asked, looking around and throwing a couple silencing spells around them.

"What were you doing with that vermin?", his question threw her off and she blinked a few times before she realised why he was so angry. Tom Riddle was jealous.

"Oh this is rich Thomas. The man is my fucking grandfather. Unlike other purebloods the Potters do not condone incest." She saw his eyes darken even more at her wrong use of his name and she instinctively gripped her wand tigher. Growling he adavanced on her and started kissing her ferociously, his fingers knitting themselves in her long hair.

When they finally separated, her lungs were screaming for air. Tom licked his lips and smirked,"You are mine. And it would be no good for Potter to approach you again."

Andrea rolled her eyes,"If you say so."

April soon turned into May, and as the NEWTs approached the tension in castle seem to grow tenfold. It was not uncommon to see fights break out or the ocasional seventh year have a nervous breakdown. Andrea was simply uninterested and couldn't care less about the exams and Tom seemed to share her thoughts.

It was the second Wednesday of the month, and she was enjoying the quietness of the Slytherin common room, Tom beside her reading something or another. Well she would have enjoyed it more if not for Black pacing like a caged animal in front of the fireplace. She sighed,"If you don't stop pacing Black i am going to kick you in the fire." Black turned frantic eyes on her,"The bloody fucking Gryffindors put Nott in the infirmary and we don't have a seeker for the final game", he nearly shouted. She rolled her eyes,"If it's going to stop your pacing then i'll be your damn seeker."

Beside her Tom closed his book, turning to face her and Black's eyes narrowed,"Have you ever been a seeker or played Quidditch for that matter?"

"Yes to both. Once caught the snitch in 5 minutes flat.", she answered smirking and enjoyed seeing Black's eyes bulge out of his head.

"You're in."

"I don't have a broom."

"You'll take Nott's, it's one of the best brooms. I'll talk to him." Andrea nodded,"Very well. The match is on Friday?" It seemed all that Pollux could do was nod and then he turned on his heel and nearly skipped out of the common room. Andrea smiled and turned towards Tom who was watching her a little shocked,"What? I'm bored." and with that she stood up and made her way towards her room.

Thursday passed and finally it was time for the game. If she knew what pain in the ass Black could be about Quidditch perhaps she wouldn't have been so keen on jumping on the team, but alas it was worth knowing that she was going to beat Weasley, who was the Gryffindor's seeker.

She was the only girl in the team and her team mates were wary of her, all except Pollux who was giddy,"I don't care what you have to do we are going to win this match even if it's the last thing we do. Crabbe, Goyle aim for the chasers first, then if you see their seeker after the snitch you take him down. Chasers you know what to do. Evans," at her last name she raised a questioning eyebrow,"just stay on your broom and get the damn snitch. Alright lets win this."

With that they entered the pitch where the Gryffs were already waiting. After Weasley and Black shook hands they all mounted their brooms and were off. Andrea took a few moments to enjoy the feeling of flying once again, spinning slowly in circles above the pitch. Then she flew up at a distance that enabled her to see everything on the pitch and not interfere. Weasley was across from her and she had an idea. Suddenly, to not arose suspicion, she flew into a dive and soon enough Weasley was on her trail. The ground was coming closer and she accelerated knowing Weasley wouldn't back down if it meant she was getting the snitch. Weasley was gaining on her and as he did she could practically feel the moment he realised that she was playing with him, but it was already too late. Andrea pulled out of the dive barely avoiding the green grass of the pitch. The same couldn't be said about Weasley who crashed loudly and painfully.

Ignoring the boos of the stadium and the comentary she flew to her spot and waited while they patched up Weasley. All he got was a broken nose and arm, which were fixed right away and soon he was again in the air. The Gryffs were leading 60 to 40 and if she didn't get the snitch soon they would loose either way.

The score was 80-50 when she noticed the snitch fluttering between Weasley and her. The moment she started moving so did Weasley and unfortunately he was closer to it than her. They hurtled past bludgers and a few chasers and it was apparent that the snitch had not intention of getting caught soon. It abruptly started going up, rising until the pitch was no bigger than her broom. She was hot on Weasley's tail but the broom was not fast enough.

Suddenly the snitch started flowing down again, they dived after it but Andrea was still behind. In seconds she decided to do a move that she only performed once, trying to escape from Death Eaters. It was an incredibly stupid move but there was no way in hell she was losing this match. Mind made up she moved a bit to the left and she did something she knew she was going to regret. She let go of the broom and started free falling. Standing completely straight and using the robe to fall faster she soon reached Weasley. He turned to look at her and nearly chocked when he saw her. Andrea smiled and did a small salute before she passed him. The snitch was closer now and she narrowed her eyes, completely ignoring everything around her. Her fingers were so close now, just a bit and..._there_. Finally the snitch was hers. Now came the hard part. Twisting in air so she had her back to the ground, she whistled and spread her arms waiting. She didn't dare to look behind her, knowing she was cutting it extremely close. Weasley was above her staring at her falling form and from behind him she finally saw the broom speeding up. She tensed and soon the broom was near her. Andrea grasped the handle with one hand, she mounted it and without looking at the ground, pulled the broom handle with both her hands and feet. She felt the broom quiver under the sudden change of directions but it obeyed her and soon enough she was flying safely merely ten meters from the ground. Around her the stadium was silent, even the teams stopped playing. Seconds later the cheering started and she was crowded by her team mates.

The next few weeks the whole school was talking about the last Quidditch game. The Slytherins were shocked at her move but extremely happy that they won. The Ravenclaws called her crazy. The Hufflepuffs were awed and the Gryffindors, while completely sore that they lost, were impressed with her move. Black was in heaven and it seemed he would remain there for a while. He had looked ready to kiss her when she gave him the snitch but the only thing that stopped him was a glaring Tom.

To say that Tom was not happy with her move would be an understatement. After the party in the common room was over he had dragged her to the Room to tell her exactly what he thought about her "move". He stopped when half-way through his ranting when she kissed him. Even though he wouldn't say it, Andrea knew he had been scared for her, scared that he was going to lose her. Andrea spent that night showing him she was not going anywhere.

Now they were walking towards Transfiguration when suddenly a cold tremor made its way up her back and she involuntary gasped.

She blinked. The hallway slidded out of focus.

In front of her George was staring at her weirdly,"Andrea what's wrong?"

She blinked again. Above her Tom was staring at her his face full of concern. Andrea realised she was laying down on the cold stone. Using Tom she stood up,"What happened?", she asked looking around. "You collapsed out of knowhere. Did you...?", he trailed off and she nodded,"For a few seconds. Then i blinked and here i was. It seems like seconds passed _there _too."

"I don't think something like this ever happened before.", he said slowly as they started to walk again. Andrea sighed, _just my luck. _

**AN: Here is the second chapter. I want to apologise to everyone for taking so long but when i first wrote YOLT i planned it to be a oneshot and i had no idea you guys would enjoy it so much. There is going another chapter before the end and i promise that one won't take so long since i already have it outlined i just need to work out a few kinks. There are some parts in this chapter that i'm not happy but overall i think(hope) you liked it. Please review so i know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

The rest of the month passed quickly and she went through NEWTs like a knife through butter: easily and without much effort.

Andrea didn't know what was going to happen to her, if she would stop transitioning or continue to do it till she died but she was determined to enjoy every moment she had in the past. That meant definitely enjoying the party the Slytherins threw for having graduated. And apparently every other house had their own.

She never got the chance to attend one of these parties in her original timeline, what with the war and everything and now...now it was the first time that she felt like a seventeen year old and not a war hardened veteran.

The common room was filled to capacity. Music was blaring from speakers from all around her and Andrea would never know how they got their hands on alcohol but she deeply appreciated it.

People were dancing left and right, some were trying to suck each others faces off and in a corner some Slytherins that were smoking something.

She stumbled on something and her glass went flying, her drink spilling everywhere. Andrea pouted at her, now, empty hands until someone, she didn't know who, pushed a new glass in her hands and she drank it in one gulp, welcoming the burning it gave her as it went down her throat.

Someone else poured her another drink and she would never admit it to herself that she was drunk, but the room was getting bigger, the faces more blurred and her body was numb.

Shrugging she gulped down the drink and started moving to the beat of the music, ignoring everything else but the music.

Someone else pushed another drink in her hands and she drank it without question, never stopping from her dancing.

Throwing her head back she looked at the ceiling and...it was..moving. She started giggling and suddenly the world unfocused for a few seconds before focusing again on Tom's face.

Andrea just realised he was holding her head, holding her steady and she giggled again.

But then it wasn't Tom's face that was screaming at her but George's.

The room changed.

She was in a kitchen. Her kitchen.

She laughed, closed her eyes and continued dancing.

Then the world went black.

The first thing Andrea noticed when she regained consciousness was the absolute throbbing headache that she had. She opened her eyes and panic creeped up her veines when she couldn't see anything but it disappeared swiftly when she realised she had her face hidden underneath a pillow.

At that moment her body decided to wake up and she groaned. She was so sore.

Without warning her stomach turned, she threw the pillow off and turning she started to empty the contents of her stomach right on the floor. Only nothing was coming up. Groaning she shoved two fingers down her throat but that only succeded in making her gag.

Between that and her throbbing head she regretted waking up, and closed her eyes.

"I think that is what happens when you drink the amount of alcohol and Merlin knows what else that you drank", said Tom, intrerrupting her lament and she could feel him smirking. On a normal day his voice was soft and low but right now it felt like he was screaming in her ear, making her think that her skull was slowly splitting in two,"Please shut up.", even opening her mouth hurt.

Andrea felt Tom poking her side,"You have to wake up. The graduation ceremony is in an hour." Her eyes flew open and she saw him standing by her, dressed in the black robes that they were given for this event. Over his heart she saw the Slytherin crest and she knew that on the back was Hogwart's crest. She groans again and he simply points at a bottle potion on the nightstand,"Headache reliever. Take it and get up." Andrea rolls her eyes at him but does as he says and gets ready for the ceremony.

The ceremony takes place in the Great Hall and is not that interesting she thinks. The tables have disappeared leaving instead rows and rows of chairs and where the Head Table should be is instead a platform. The Hall is filled with students and parents and families and Andrea sighs.

The Headmaster's speech is boring and bland, which kinda helps with her still throbbing head.

The speeches that belong to the Head Girl and Boy speak of futures and happiness and fullfilment and Andrea barely holds a laugh in.

They rise, when it's over, so they can receive their diplomas and that's when Tom squizzes her hand and whispers in her ear,"Your graduation present." Andrea looks at him perplexed but there's a bang and she turns around confused.

The doors have opened and she can see Malfoy at the entrance curled up in a ball, eyes big and round, looking around scared and insane. His hair is not blond anymore but completly white and she blinks. She can see him muttering something but she can't hear what exactly.

And then she notices something else. He's stark naked, his body littered with cuts, some deep, some shallow, but all of them are infected.

A woman screams and the professors start reacting.

Andrea turns to look at Tom, who's face is completely shocked, like he doesn't believe his eyes but the looks in those blue eyes tell her everything she needs to know. She kisses him then and mutters her thanks between entwined lips.

That night they don't bother going to their dorms. They stay in the Room and Andrea shows him just how thankful she is.

Long after that, when Tom thinks she's asleep he whispers against her bare skin three words that she already knew months ago.

Andrea smiles and when she thinks he is asleep does the same.

She closes her eyes and goes to sleep, content.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

Her eyes flew open at the sound of an alarm blaring in her ears, the last memories of what she had been dreaming fading slowly. She tried to grasp them, remember them but it was like trying to catch water. Useless.

For a few seconds she wondered why would an alarm be blaring so loudly then the world righted itself and she flew out of bed, the dream completely forgotten.

Andrea hurried to put on her dragon skin armor, leaving the Room in complete dissaray in the process.

She attached two daggers to her hips and picking up her wand, her face not betraying one single emotion, she took one last look around the Room, hoping she would be coming back, hoping she would have something to be coming back to.

With a resigned sigh she turned around and left, _it was time to end this war._

Behind her, the door closed with finality and in the messy room, on a table, unnoticed lay a piece of parchment with the words WAKE UP scrawled in messy handwriting.

"_**Believe only half of what you see and nothing that you hear." - Edgar Allan Poe**_


End file.
